Eux, elle, lui
by Piabehe
Summary: Des moments qui s'égrainent, des regards qui se perdent et des perceptions bouleversées. Voici quelques tranches d'une vie passée, qui changent, se déforment, s'embellissent sous la clameur des baisers et des amours confuses. [Miraxus Week 2015 : Danger, soins, comptoir, tatouages, berceuse.]
1. Danger - Souffle de l'inconnu

**Petite précision timeline pour la bonne compréhension du texte : le récit se passe dans les événements récents du manga, au moment où Fairy Tail se divise en quatre pour combattre l'Empire. Les révélations sur Natsu et le reste n'ont pas encore eu lieu.**

* * *

 _Souffle de l'inconnu_

Un bruissement d'effervescence agitait la pesanteur de l'atmosphère, et le murmure des discussions fluctuait au gré de la brise. Pris dans un mécanisme embrasé, Fairy Tail s'agitait de haut en bas, et déversait des flots de mages pressés à travers ses escaliers.

Mirajane remonta précautionneusement la fermeture éclair de son bagage, et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Ses yeux remontèrent les rangées de lits bien alignés, avant de croiser l'azur de sa cadette. Lisana semblait tendue, les jointures contractées sur l'ourlet de sa veste, tapant nerveusement du pied en attendant que sa sœur soit prête les quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle avait prises ne lui avaient vraisemblablement pas suffie.

De son pas léger, l'opaline rejoignit la plus jeune de quelques enjambées fermes. Un simple sourire détendit les sourcils contractés de l'Animal Soul, et ses mains se tranquillisèrent lorsque la tenancière l'enlaça gentiment.

« Tout va bien se passer. »

Lisana souffla discrètement contre l'encolure de sa sœur, et se pelotonna davantage au creux de sa mâchoire. La chaîne de son médaillon lui scindait la joue, mais la douleur lui apportait une certaine douceur rassurante c'était Mirajane, et Mirajane était apaisante.

Lentement, l'aînée se détacha de leur embrassade et passa ses pouces sur les joues rebondies de l'immaculée elle défroissa sa veste lis de vin et mis en place quelques mèches sur son front. Lisana se laissait aller aux agréables caresses de sa sœur, rassérénée par son toucher délicat.

« Tu n'as jamais peur. » Finit-elle par attester.

Mirajane esquissa un sourire doux et s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand on les interrompît.

« On va pas tarder à partir. » Déclara Luxus dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Il faut descendre. »

L'aînée leva la tête pour le fixer, avant d'opiner lentement.

« Descend Lisana, je veux passer un coup de balais avant de vous rejoindre. » Déclara la tenancière.

Sa jeune sœur fit la moue face à ce perfectionnisme maladif, soupira, puis se dirigea vers le dragon slayer de foudre. L'homme s'effaça pour la laisser passer, sans toutefois quitter l'ondulée du regard le blé de ses yeux glissait sur la pénombre ambiante, et s'accrochait à l'impassible – sa gestuelle lui semblait sans teinte, sans émotion, travaillée à la perfection.

Attiré par une curiosité un peu malsaine, et un désir viscéral de la voir flancher, l'homme s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la porte. Mirajane, en sentant une présence ébranler son échine, cessa un instant son ménage pour caresser son coéquipier d'une œillade douce. Un sourire mutin incurva l'extrémité de ses lèvres, et elle se redressa.

« Oui, Luxus ? »

L'interlocuteur fit un pas vers elle, peu certain de ce qui l'amenait à rester.

« Tu n'as jamais peur. »

La phrase sonnait presque comme une interrogation, et le sourire s'affaissa un instant, avant de se reprendre, grand, fort et rayonnant. L'opaline le fixa, sans autre réponse que la physionomie crispée par l'inattendu de sa déclaration. Un embrouillamini de sentiments gonflait dans un raz-de-marée bouillonnant, la sincérité s'associait au factice et l'orgueil coulait à pic dans un amas de contradictions.

Elle tangua une seconde de plus, puis ses commissures retombèrent définitivement.

« J'ai peur. Affreusement peur. » Déclara-t-elle penaude, les yeux agrippés au plancher.

Les jointures blanchis autour du bois, elle n'osait relever la tête de peur de trouver un masque d'arrogance, si bien confectionné qu'il en humidifierait ses paupières. La jeune femme avait une fierté hésitante, qui allait et venait avec nonchalance et emportait avec elle comportements étranges sur incohérences. Ainsi, elle se faisait fébrile à l'idée d'une moquerie désabusée, ou d'un regard outrecuidant.

Cependant, rien ne vint, et l'appréhension allait en se renforçant. Au bout d'une infinité, les bottes sombres se détournèrent lentement, et le claquement sinistre de quelques pas résonna dans l'infirmerie.

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond déraisonné, et elle lâcha promptement son balai pour saisir le poignet de l'homme.

« Attends Luxus… » Souffla-t-elle.

Les mots se bousculaient à la sortie de ses lèvres, mais aucun ne portait la pertinence qu'elle voulait y mettre. Déstabilisée par la poigne féroce avec laquelle elle saisissait son partenaire, les phrases se troublaient dans son esprit, et d'un murmure salutaire, elle dit simplement :

« Ne meurs pas. »

Ses paumes tremblaient, et la peur tailladait son estomac ; elle n'avait qu'une requête, et c'était la seule vraiment importante.

Luxus se retourna subitement en dénouant ses doigts d'un geste vif. Sa poigne de fer saisit les épaules de l'ondulée, et l'or de ses prunelles plongea jusqu'à la conscience de la jeune femme. Il sembla y fouiller son âme tant ses pupilles étaient intenses et ses yeux curieux, mais s'arrêta à la seule contemplation de l'océan qui s'étendait face à lui.

« Je ne vais pas mourir. Et toi non plus. »

Gonflé d'une volonté nouvelle, il se fit brusque, et l'embrassa.

Il s'agissait là d'une poussée désespérée pour écraser la peur et l'inquiétude ; plus que la recherche d'affection, ce baiser était un échange salutaire.

Mirajane en devenait tétanisée de surprise, mais se laissait aller à la fureur de l'étreinte. L'homme était crispé autour des épaules de la démone, et martyrisait le grenat de son embouchure. Sa bouche, impétueuse, devenait brutale, et ses intentions s'échappaient, en accord avec son contrôle.

Lèvres contre lèvres, ils se sentaient fuir, fondre, s'embrasser, dans une confusion formidable. Les idées grivoises, les gestes inarrêtables, tout s'envolait en soupirs aériens ; il n'y avait plus de peur, plus de mot, plus de dessein, juste l'échange passionné d'un souhait brûlant.

Celui de vivre.

Leurs membres fébriles s'agrippaient à l'autre, et griffaient, blessaient, marquaient leurs peaux des inquiétudes réfrénées. Par d'étranges mouvements, ils faisaient ressortir l'anxiété de la bataille, et libéraient des flots de sentiments sur leurs corps enchevêtrés. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un baiser, mais c'était aussi une façon de libérer la montée confuse de l'effroi.

Il y aurait des morts, ils le savaient, et ils craignaient que la Faucheuse les touche directement — ou pire, touche un de leurs proches. Cependant, sous ses caresses violentes, sous les attaques répétitives de leurs bouches carmines, sous la pression passionnée de désirs refoulés, ils se libéraient de l'appréhension, et parvenaient à respirer.

Leurs souffles étaient encore saccadés, et les baisers ne finissaient pas. Mirajane enroulait ses mains autour du cou de son amant et serrait, fort, pour se coller davantage à lui, pour trouver un réconfort, quelque chose qui apaiserait les battements affolés et craintifs de son cœur, lâchement tapi entre ses côtes. Luxus se présentait comme une bouée de sauvetage, un flotteur où elle pouvait s'accrocher afin de ne pas sombrer. Sa présence était douloureusement temporaire, mais celle-ci avait un pouvoir incomparable : il la soulageait de tout, et lui permettait d'affronter ses craintes sans flancher.

Il y aurait des morts, mais que ce soit elle ou lui, peu importe. Ils se relèveraient une centaine de fois, et plus s'il le faudrait. Ce n'était pas eux qui étaient pris en compte, mais toute la guilde, tout le royaume. Il n'y avait pas de raison à la peur ; ils allaient se battre envers et contre tout. Et mourir, s'il en était ainsi.

Ils n'avaient plus peur. Ils allaient se battre.

Luxus se décolla légèrement de l'opaline en plaçant un index sur son menton. La jeune femme relâcha son encolure avec un trait d'hésitation, avant de se reculer d'un pas.

Ses inspirations irrégulières cognaient contre le buste du dragon, et l'atmosphère retrouvait une dimension stable et palpable. Sans oser se regarder dans les yeux, ils restaient face à face, muets et fébriles.

« On doit y aller. » Finit par lâcher Luxus.

La démone opina sans piper mot. Statiques, aucun n'osait se diriger vers la sortie. L'homme finit par pousser un soupir embêté avant de faire volte-face. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et prononça simplement :

« Ne meurs pas Mirajane. »

Et il s'éclipsa.

La jeune femme serra ses mains sur le médaillon azur qui s'enroulait autour de son cou et s'effondra sur un lit à proximité. Tout se mélangeait, et le raz-de-marée de sensations qui l'étreignait léchait les berges de sa conscience. Plongée dans une confusion inhabituelle, l'opaline peinait à donner sens à ce qui venait de se passer. Cependant, une certitude nouvelle perçait en elle : elle allait se battre, affronter le danger, vaincre, et revenir en vie. Il en ferrait de même, elle en était assurée.

Elle n'avait plus peur.


	2. Soins - Pansement

Le bruit résonnait dans son dos et tapait contre son échine comme les frappes amicales qu'il avait reçues en masse. Le caquètement agaçant de la foule torpillait l'édifice d'un tapage agité, qui rebondissait contre les murs à la peinture écaillée et inondait son esprit de nuisance.

Luxus gravit la première marche qui le menait à sa chambre, un poil soulagé. Les mirabelles de ses yeux jetèrent un dernier regard à l'auberge qu'il laissait derrière lui, et les rires tonitruants lui arrachèrent un sourire. Ils s'amusaient, c'était l'essentiel.

Ses doigts roulèrent autour du goulot qu'il tenait, et le liquide tinta imperceptiblement à l'intérieur. Il supposait que les remords seraient plus faciles à affronter l'âme brumeuse et l'esprit effacé...

Sa musculature tendue de fatigue se nouait sur ses épaules carrées, et l'homme reprit sa montée avec lenteur. Chaque marche lui apparaissait comme les réminiscences de ses erreurs passées – les fautes qu'il avait commises, les cruautés qu'il avait appliquées. Les souvenirs lui sautaient au visage en se tortillant, brutaux et vivaces, tranchants de vérité à travers son repentir. Un souffle glacial attisait sa culpabilité à travers les couches et les couches qu'il avait dressées ; son fort s'effritait pierre par pierre, bourrasque par bourrasque, ondée par ondée.

Particulièrement ce soir.

Ce soir où l'ambiance était si festive. Ce soir où l'on célébrait de grandes victoires – Erza, Cana, lui. Lui – et que les cœurs y allaient avec joie. Ce soir.

On l'inondait de gloire et de félicitations qu'il tentait de rejeter ; on lui disait « Bravo ! » « Tu es fort ! » « Tu les as massacrés ! » « Raven Tail n'avait qu'à bien se tenir ! » et lui subissait, hochait la tête et ravalait ses remarques acides. Il ne voulait pas affaiblir le moral des troupes – pas lors des Grands Jeux Magiques – et se cantonnait à un silence aimable, laissait au soin de Fairy Tail d'honorer son triomphe.  
Lui allait broyer du noir ce soir, il allait souffrir de n'avoir pu faire davantage que donner quelques coups faciles. Il allait souffrir d'avoir été la marionnette de son père pendant tant d'années – quand il cherchait encore sa pitoyable reconnaissance. Il allait souffrir de sa propre existence.

Ruisselant de peine, son cœur bruissait péniblement contre ses côtes, et sa respiration s'entraînait dans un ballet erratique et fébrile. Il s'arrêta une seconde, sur la dernière marche.

La bouteille carillonna dans sa main, tel un secours bienveillant venu apaiser ses idées défaillantes et sombres. D'un mouvement de pouce habile, le bouchon sauta et l'ivresse glissa entre ses lèvres avec la sensualité d'un baiser.

Lentement, sa démarche le mena jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec son équipe ; Luxus entra, prêt à s'affaisser sur son lit et à y déverser son affliction silencieuse.

Cependant, alors qu'il allait s'effondrer pleinement sur sa couchette, ses yeux croisèrent l'océan curieux d'un regard, et il s'immobilisa au centre de la pièce.

« **Tu ne profites pas des festivité.** » Attesta-t-il.  
« **Toi non plus**. » Répondit-elle.

Mirajane se détourna de la fenêtre, et dénoua ses cuisses afin de lui faire face. Le livre qu'elle feuilletait tomba sur ses genoux, et ses yeux parés d'argent le fixèrent aimablement.

Immobiles et tendus, un silence léger glissa à travers la distance, et les recouvrit comme un voile de coton. Luxus entendait les lamentations plaintives qui affleuraient entre ses côtes ; les regrets s'enroulaient autour de son larynx, prêts à l'étouffer.

« **Aujourd'hui, tu as...  
\- Ne me félicite pas.** »

Le dragon finit par se laisser tomber sur sa couverture, s'affaissant mollement sur lui-même, bouteille en main. Sans jeter une œillade à l'opaline, il ingurgita une grande rasade de rhum qui lui brûla la gorge et chassa les fantômes de son esprit.

D'un mouvement d'épaule désinvolte, il s'allégea de son manteau devenu trop lourd, porteur de ses écarts et de ses remords grandissants. La démone écarquilla les yeux.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?** »

D'un bond, Mirajane courut jusqu'à lui et attrapa son coude entre ses paumes fraîches. Son bras était zébré de rouge écaillé, traces de sang séché qui suivaient ses veines le long de ses muscles noueux.

« **Ca va, c'est pas le mien.** » Précisa-t-il.

Il avait fait saigner un de ses adversaires – lequel ? Il espérait que c'était son père. S'il avait pu venger un peu des souffrances que son géniteur avait faites traverser au cours de son existence, il en était rassuré.

« **Tu devrais laver ça, non ?** »

Luxus ne répondit pas, et se contenta de lier ses lèvres à la bouteille dans un mutisme désabusé, sous le regard inquiet de sa coéquipière.  
Au bout d'un temps infiniment long, il délaissa sa boisson et s'affaissa sur le dos ; ses reins s'enfonçaient dans les couvertures et l'ivresse embrumait son esprit ; c'en était presque agréable.

Presque.

Les remords revinrent en sa mémoire avec la force d'un étalon au galop, vibrant de suppliques cruelles et d'erreurs accumulées ; il avait aidé son père, il avait fait souffrir tellement de personnes... Bien avant d'avoir satisfait des objectifs personnels, il avait voulu renverser la guilde, et donner le pouvoir à son géniteur. Il avait trahi, brûlé, haï, blessé ; le cœur enchaîné par la haine, il avait commis des horreurs.

« **J'aurai dû les anéantir, les tuer... Le tuer.** »

Et laver ses péchés.

Un moment, la respiration de l'opaline cessa de résonner dans la pièce. Quand elle reprit la parole, c'était la voix emplie de tremolos :

« **Tu ne rachèteras pas tes erreurs avec un meurtre.** »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la tenancière, et la jeune femme se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux azurs le brûlaient de reproches et de commisération, un étrange mélange qui s'écoulait de ses prunelles jusqu'aux tréfonds de sa personne.

« **Tu n'es pas un tueur, Luxus.** »

Son organe fit un bon dans sa poitrine, il fracassa ses côtes d'un bond nouveau et retomba brusquement contre ses poumons comprimés.

« **Tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux... Pourquoi veux-tu annihiler ce qui te raccroches à tes méprises ? Tu as déjà anéanti Raven Tail. Pardonne toi un peu d'avoir suivi ton père.** »

Elle s'était penchée sur lui, désarmante de franchise et pleine de bonté ; à travers ses pupilles, il la voyait prête à tout lui pardonner. Luxus déglutit lentement, cotonneux à travers l'ivresse.

« **Tu étais jeune.  
\- Je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir partagé ses idéaux. **» Déclara-t-il la gorge sèche.

Mirajane resta silencieuse, puis au bout d'une longue minute, se détourna. Le mage de foudre passa une main lasse sur son visage et ferma les yeux.

Et ils attendirent que l'un ou l'autre parle. Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement, sans jamais varier, le temps glissait dans une mélodie fluette ; un tic-tac répétitif qui berçait leurs esprits tremblants.

Un peu somnolant, Luxus sentit le matelas s'affaisser à ses côtés et ouvrit ses paupières. L'opaline s'était allongée sur son flanc gauche, la tête soutenue par sa paume pâle et ses yeux océan qui renversaient les tréfonds de son âme.

« **Aujourd'hui tu as anéanti une menace qui pesait sur Fairy Tail. Je ne te laisserai pas nier tout en bloc et t'entêter à refuser la réalité.** »

Elle saisit son menton du bout des doigts et le força à tourner la tête.

« **Si tu n'en es pas capable alors, moi, je te pardonne.** »

Ses yeux luisaient de cette résolution ; ils étaient une étendue douce et salvatrice dans laquelle il souhaitait plonger, se noyer et être lavé de ses erreurs. Son cœur se déliait lentement, raccommodé par un sourire léger, à peine esquissé aux commissures d'une bouche.  
Les phalanges de Mirajane glissèrent sur la courbe de sa mâchoire, légères comme un battement d'ailes.

« **Mirajane...** »

D'une poigne ferme, mais délicate, il immobilisa son geste alors qu'elle arrivait à sa pommette. La démone se laissa glisser ; son visage s'était posé contre le drap rêche et ses deux mains vinrent entourer le visage du dragon.

« **Ne fais pas ça...** »

Son haleine effleurait ses lèvres tremblantes ; ils étaient tétanisés par le cours que semblait prendre les choses. Bordés par l'inconscience, l'étreinte qui se préparait allait les happer. Ils le savaient, et malgré cela, s'en fichaient. La jeune femme voulait faire son possible pour le réconforter, quitte à lui donner un peu de cette affection qu'elle n'accordait pas facilement. Pour une fois, Satan soul voulait l'aimer.

« **Je te pardonne tout.** »

Et elle s'approcha jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Luxus ferma les yeux, sans trouver la force de s'écarter ; quand bien même c'était une erreur, la caresse était douce, et les plaintes de son âme s'atténuaient.  
La jeune femme était d'une extrême délicatesse, et son baiser apaisait les tourments de ses erreurs. Ses mains étaient aériennes contre les arrondis de son visage, et Luxus finit par entourer la jeune femme de ses bras imposants.

La bouche de Mirajane était un pansement qu'elle appliquait contre son cœur ; il entourait ses tourments et raccommodait son esprit débridé.

D'un geste léger et plein d'affection, elle le sauvait.


	3. Comptoir - Splendeur du silence

**Avant toute chose, je souhaite remercier très sincèrement les personnes qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favorites/suivies, mais tout particulièrement Neliia pour ces commentaires adorables et très chaleureux. Je suis bien heureuse que ma MW, te plaise et j'espère que tu continueras à l'apprécier ! (promis, je réponds à tes reviews en détail très bientôt !)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 _Splendeur du silence_

Beaucoup de personne voyait Mirajane derrière son comptoir comme une femme cachant sa faiblesse dans une prison de sourires. Jamais personne n'avait osé le formuler, à vrai dire, il s'agissait d'avantage d'un ressenti commun que de rumeurs murmurées à voix basse. Cependant, il en était ainsi la tension était sourde, sujette à l'illusion et effroyablement subtile.

On voyait Mirajane passer de table en table, plateaux en main, danseuse sur ses talons perchées, vaporeuse dans sa toilette bordeaux. Elle distribuait douceur et sourire sur son passage, légère et fatale dans sa gestuelle. Les hommes et les femmes tombaient sous son charme désarmant et ses yeux emplis de merveilles la tenancière était belle – et ce n'était bien qu'un euphémisme.

Ses hanches balançaient en cadence sur la mélodie frappée par ses enjambées, et, toujours, elle finissait derrière son comptoir. Et sur ses lèvres, toujours, un sourire.

Luxus l'avait observé des jours entiers pour déterminer la sincérité de sa personne. La tension qui perçait son estomac il l'avait agrippé jusqu'à sentir une faille dans la crispation automatique de ses lèvres. Mirajane ne se cachait pas derrière une multitude d'expressions factices, Mirajane en était faite.

C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu croire.

S'il voulait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il devait ajouter que Mirajane le subjuguait plus que de raison. Derrière son comptoir elle était le soleil parmi les étoiles, et éblouissait la salle de sa splendeur. Ses sourires portaient avec eux des sentiments qu'il n'osait plus imaginer, et, bien que forcés parfois, il trouvait en eux la délicatesse qui lui convenait il avait été séduit.

Son comptoir n'était pas la barrière qui la maintenait en sécurité, mais le piédestal sur lequel elle le surplombait de toute sa grâce. Ses sourires confiants rayonnaient à travers la pénombre maussade des après-midi pluvieux, et ses paroles doucereuses réchauffaient les cœurs les plus réticents – comme le sien, en l'occurrence.

Plus il observait et plus il se perdait. Luxus n'arrivait plus à dénouer le vrai du faux, l'ostentatoire du réel, l'illusoire de la sincérité. La clarté de ses sourires englobait toutes ses idées, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était déjà plus libre.

Esclave des expressions de Mirajane, la fixer pour décider du réel était devenu automatique il n'y pouvait rien, après tout, il était le seul à en avoir décidé. Il voulait savoir, mais plus il s'avançait, plus il oubliait. Il oubliait ses intentions initiales, le factice de son éclat, et l'expression qu'elle composait quand elle s'approchait.

Il oubliait tout, mais restait néanmoins accoudé au comptoir. Il oubliait tout, mais se rendait compte d'une chose : Luxus voulait la faire rire. Luxus voulait la faire sourire. Il voulait encore voir un peu de cette Mirajane, reine splendide derrière son bar, qui ne disait jamais rien, mais exprimait tant.


	4. Tatouages - Attache

Un grand merci encore une fois pour les reviews, les favorites et les suivies (notamment à Neliian et Saiken-chan qui prennent de leur temps, merci). Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Attache_

Luxus consignait avec application un chapelet de chiffres dans le livre de compte. Les feuillets s'entassaient sur la table brunie par le temps, et ses doigts soulevaient reçus et relevés avec agacement. Le stylo glissait autour des courbes aléatoires de son écriture négligée, et son agilité à la tâche ne désenflait pas l'agacement qui pulsait sous son crâne. Bien au contraire.

Mobilisé de force par son grand-père pour aider Mirajane dans les comptes de la guilde, le dragon n'avait pas pu protester face à la volonté de son ancêtre et les menaces qu'il sous-entendait dangereusement – à propos de revues étranges qui traînaient sous son lit. Ainsi il s'affairait à régulariser les frais de sa grande famille – ce qui n'était pas tâche facile au vu des dégâts et dépenses inutiles des nombreuses équipes.

Mais là n'était pas sa plus grande source d'irritation. L'ingrate besogne se faisait en collaboration avec la tenancière de l'édifice – cette même tenancière assoupie à ses côtés. Mirajane avait cédé aux bras de Morphée alors qu'ils travaillaient autour de la grande table ; il avait fallu d'une minute d'inattention pour qu'elle s'affaisse sur la surface et tombe dans des songes légers.

C'était ennuyeux, agaçant même ; et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à la réveiller. Peut-être était-ce à cause des cernes profonds qui marquaient ses yeux, ou de son expression candide qu'elle arborait en s'enfonçant dans le sommeil, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à un geste visant à troubler son repos. La joue pressée contre un bras qui venait à la rencontre de l'homme, la démone avait perdu tout l'engouement qui la caractérisait.

Etendue comme une poupée de chiffon, Luxus avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Son stylo était suspendu au-dessus d'une mer de chiffres, alors que son regard glissait contre la mâchoire douce de Mirajane. Sa peau, aussi pâle que le velours du papier, était la tentation dévorante de son regard. Les additions et les dépenses n'avaient plus grand intérêt, le blé de ses yeux caressait l'endormie comme il n'avait jamais pu imaginer le faire.

Son poignet délicat étendu à ses côtés était immobile, et semblait presque patient. Luxus hésita. Sa main s'avança vers l'avant-bras tranquille, puis se figea en cours de route, les doigts crispés autour de son stylo, indécise. Ses tergiversions embarrassées ne faisaient que tourner en rond, et Luxus resta figée un long moment dans cette position. Finalement, il s'anima à travers les couches de pensées absurdes, et ses doigts rencontrèrent la soie blanche qui enveloppait Mirajane. Dans une caresse allongée, il retraça les ombres qui nuançaient son poignet du bout des doigts, puis glissa le long de sa peau pâle avec une douceur surprenante, pour terminer au creux de son coude.

Etrangement amusé par la douceur de sa peau, l'homme sursauta presque lorsque l'opaline gigota dans son sommeil. Immédiatement, il se retira, mais dans la manœuvre, son stylo laissa une malheureuse trace noire sur la peau de la jeune femme. Par réflexe, Luxus retint sa respiration, et attendit sa réaction.

Dans un immobilisme ensommeillé, Mirajane se figea, à peine troublée par le contact de son coéquipier. En voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, le dragon souffla en se détournant :

« **Franchement...** »

 _Plus rien n'allait.  
_  
Il ne savait pas s'il le pensait pour lui, ou pour la demoiselle endormie – un peu des deux, sûrement – mais il chassa toutes pensées doucereuses d'un mouvement de tête pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Sa plume de métal inscrivait négligemment des ronds à répétition, les yeux plongés dans des carnets sans début ni fin ; simplement, son esprit n'était pas apte à réfléchir, pas alors que Mirajane était affalée à ses côtés.

Incapable de quoi que ce soit, il reposa rageusement sa plume et grinça des dents. Particulièrement agacée, il fut tenté de sortir afin de se soustraire à cette vision, mais n'y parvint pas. Au comble de l'ennui, il s'affala sur son siège et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Ses phalanges étaient noircies par l'encre, et en passant le dos de sa paume sur son front, il découvrit qu'il s'était tâché. Il soupira d'irritation.

De nouveau ses yeux tombèrent sur l'endormie. Ils longèrent son visage détendu, son épaule qui accueillait une cascade opaline, avant de glisser jusqu'à son bras étendu. Le trait noir qui barrait le creux de son coude jurait avec l'entendue immaculée de sa peau. Luxus s'en amusa, et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire.

Presque inconsciemment, il apporta ses doigts assombris jusqu'au membre de la jeune femme, et compléta son œuvre. D'abord d'un trait. Puis, curieusement, il trempa le bout de son index dans l'encre, et en traça un deuxième. Enfin, des dizaines glissèrent sur le velours. L'encre caressait sa chair pâle, et y laissait des volutes ténébreuses. Luxus n'était plus vraiment maître de ses mains ; il laissait simplement ses phalanges colorer la toile sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu. Paré d'ombres nocturnes, le bras de la jeune femme s'enveloppait du dessin abstrait qu'il faisait naître. Sa main filait sur la longueur de son membre, emplie de pénombre enchanteresse, et le tatouage s'étendait à égale mesure des arabesques qu'il représentait.

Les lèvres de Luxus s'étaient automatiquement recourbées en un sourire amusé. Il continua ses caresses avec paresse, sans vraiment y prêter d'attention quand finalement, il acheva son œuvre. L'homme retira sa main et contempla l'ensemble de son dessin.

Un frisson brûlant glissa le long de son échine lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait reproduit son tatouage sur le bras de l'opaline. Ce n'était pas dérisoire, il le savait, il le sentait. Son inconscient le forçait à regarder les choses en face : il avait voulu partager quelque chose avec Mirajane. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement lié à la jeune femme, mais d'une certaine façon, il le désirait. L'homme n'avait pu lui avouer ce besoin craintif d'éprouver un lien avec sa personne, et son esprit le lui faisait payer.

« **Merde !** » Lâcha-t-il en regardant autour de lui pour trouver une solution.

Pris de panique, Luxus se leva soudainement en faisant tomber sa chaise. Le claquement sec réveilla la jeune femme en sursaut, et l'effroi de l'homme s'en renforça. Mirajane regarda son bras, sans comprendre, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le dragon, et ses mains, noires d'encre. La mine hébétée, elle le fixa d'un air ahuri.

« **Qu'es...** »

Inapte à une réflexion correcte, il recula d'un pas avant de se précipiter hors de la salle – et tant pis pour son grand-père. Il n'avait pas d'explication à lui donner et il n'était pas capable de soutenir son regard curieux ; alors il fuyait, sans savoir ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. Etrangement, son cœur s'était emballé, et son éternel sang-froid avait fichu le camp ; il ne lui avait fallu que d'un regard.

Luxus dévala les escaliers et croisa les yeux curieux des quelques habitués de fin d'après-midi. Il les ignora du mieux qu'il put en grimaçant, et sortit à grandes enjambées.

* * *

Le bouillonnement familier de Fairy Tail agitait l'édifice de cris enthousiastes. Bien que bruyante, la vie s'écoulait avec une monotonie affligeante, et Luxus s'impatientait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Accoudé à la rambarde du deuxième étage, l'homme fumait une cigarette brune et considérait d'un œil curieux l'engouement en contre-bas. En feignant l'ennui, il observait les échanges bruyants des mages, et écoutait les interjections qui piquaient l'air.

Mirajane se trouvait là, et sa présence créait une angoisse dans la gorge du mage. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un regard, pas une parole, depuis la veille où ses mains avaient dérapé - il se demandait encore comment il avait pu. Luxus ne savait pas comment elle avait réagi, et l'anxiété étreignait son thorax lorsqu'il la voyait agir aussi naturellement.

Que pensait-elle de lui ?

Le blé de ses yeux s'accrochait désespérément à Mirajane ; il faisait son possible pour composer un masque d'indifférence, mais la commissure de ses lèvres tressautait d'inquiétude. Resplendissante comme à son habitude, elle dansait entre les tables, et sa longue chevelure bondissait gracieusement sur ses épaules. Son regard était partout où on pouvait l'appeler - partout sauf vers lui. Ses prunelles cherchaient avidement ses jumelles sans parvenir à les rencontrer ; il en concluait presque qu'elle l'évitait.

Son cœur pulsait contre ses côtes à un rythme régulier, ses inspirations sifflaient d'anxiété et tout chez lui transpirait l'attente - le tapotement excessif de ses doigts contre le bois, sa cigarette qui se consumait rapidement et ses mouvements de tête involontaires.

Mirajane posa une énième assiette sur son plateau, alors que Luxus appréciait son dos tonique et ses hanches souples qui ondulaient. Son regard se perdait à la chute de ses reins, et elle se retourna subitement. Immédiatement, les pupilles de l'homme remontèrent vers son visage et son air mutin. Enfin, l'opaline le regardait, et ses yeux étaient deux flammes bleues qui le brûlaient de l'intérieur, qui le noyaient sous un flot d'émotion.

En souriant, la jeune femme baissa les yeux vers le plancher, et Luxus suivit son regard. L'immaculée releva doucement son jupon, d'un mouvement presque dérisoire et gracile, d'un mouvement qui ne pouvait être remarqué — sauf pour lui, sauf pour elle. C'était léger et tout à fait futile, mais lorsque l'ahurissement de Luxus parut sur son visage, elle relâcha sa robe et se détourna. Elle savait que c'était suffisant, et le dragon en était ébahi.

Cela avait été furtif, mais il avait eu le temps de comprendre. Sous la robe de Mirajane se cachait trois arabesques encrées dans sa peau ; le jumeau de son tatouage.

Luxus sourit légèrement. Finalement, faire les comptes n'était pas si désagréable que cela.


	5. Berceuse - Brise

Un énorme et superbe merci à Neliia, Clemantine et Saiken-chan pour leurs adorables reviews. Je suis heureuses que vous appréciez mes petites histoires, merci infiniment !

Voici donc ma dernière participation à cette Miraxus Week 2015 (écrite il y a un moment, mais postée ici avec du retard). Je boucle le recueil pour le moment, mais je pense y ajouter ma participation à la prochaine semaine sur le couple, sauf s'il s'agit d'un one-shot bien plus long que les ficlets postés ici. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Brise_

Le ciel ployait sous l'éclat fébrile des étoiles. La nuit paraît le monde de ses plus beaux atouts, et la douceur de l'obscurité enveloppait la ville silencieuse dans une discrétion aimable.

Mirajane brisait la tranquillité à coup d'enjambées effrénées. Son corps plongeait dans la noirceur brûlante qui absorbait ses expirations rapides, et ses pieds bondissaient sur les pavés lisses des venelles. Ballottée par l'inspiration d'Eole, l'écume de ses cheveux gonflait en caresses et gifles autour de son encolure, vibrant contre ses épaules dénudées. La jeune femme tenait fermement sa robe de chambre qui s'évasait sur ses mollets et tombait contre ses bras griffés par la bise.

Mirajane volait, Mirajane fuyait.

Emportée sur le courant des vents, sa course semait les démons venus la hanter. Le corps empoisonné par une frayeur déchirante, la tenancière cavalait à travers la ville. Elle tentait d'échapper aux monstres qu'un unique songe, rempli de réminiscence, avait réveillés. Le monde grondait dans son dos, assourdissant silence dans la pénombre, et sa tête crissait de peur.

La fureur des souvenirs amenait avec elle la force destructrice de la déréliction, et ses muscles ployaient dangereusement sous l'influence de sa torpeur. Ses enjambées titubantes la portaient à peine, et, le souffle raccourci, la démone ralentissait l'allure, l'échine tendue par la panique.

Il ne fallut que d'une seconde pour qu'elle se rende compte de son état pathétique. La honte inonda ses épaules, et la démone ploya sous son poids. Ses chevilles flanchèrent et elle s'effondra contre la poussière du quartier.

Courir ne l'avait aidé en rien. La puissance de ses pas lui avait donné l'illusion d'une quelconque force, mais ce qui restait d'elle n'était qu'une enveloppe froissée et meurtrie. Ses peurs la poursuivaient encore, et l'effroi de sa condition bruissait contre ses côtes ; elle se sentait mourir.

Comme il aurait été bon qu'on la sauve maintenant. Comme il aurait été bon que quelqu'un la recueille sous ses ailes.

Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose – juste un regard, un sourire ou une main tendue – mais à cette heure de la nuit, personne ne pouvait lui répondre.

Ses yeux à l'innocence déchirée se levèrent vers les étoiles. Elle souhaitait s'alléger des craintes qui se tordaient dans ses entrailles, les envoyer à travers les astres brûlants et calmer son cœur affolé.

Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose – juste une paume rêche, une étreinte platonique et la chaleur d'une caresse – mais à cette heure de la nuit, personne ne pouvait lui répondre.

Le faisceau qui inonda son visage de lumière était le signe de son salut. La mer de son regard glissa jusqu'à la porte entrouverte qui l'illuminait et Mirajane ravala un soubresaut surpris. Après tout, ce n'était pas un hasard si elle se retrouvait ici, cela n'avait jamais été un hasard.

Les mains qu'elle attendait tant se nouèrent autour de ses poignets, et ses doigts crochetèrent la nuque large qu'on lui présentait.

« **N'as-tu jamais d'autres endroits où échouer ?** »

Luxus souleva son corps disloqué comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume. La jeune femme s'agrippa aux épaules de l'homme pour soutenir ses yeux inquisiteurs et le mordoré inonda son esprit. Dans un semi état de conscience, elle murmura :

« **Il n'y a qu'ici que je veux échouer.** »

Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose – juste de la douceur, des lèvres réparatrices et une embrassade passionnée – et à cette heure de la nuit, on lui répondait.


End file.
